


A Luthor and a Super

by dykemcgrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Deviates From Canon, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015) Bashing, Oblivious Alex Danvers, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykemcgrath/pseuds/dykemcgrath
Summary: Who'd have thought it? A Luthor and a super working together....Lena soon realises her feelings for kara begin to go far beyond the realm of mere admirations as she falls in love with her best friend. She doesn't know how to deal with her feelings but Kara soon catches on and seems to enjoy distracting Lena from her work.





	A Luthor and a Super

**Author's Note:**

> I have edited some of the story to become a slower burn than previously intended, I didn't want to rush the story and ruin their relationship.

Lena Luthor was never one to let herself be overcome by trivial thoughts, she was often quick to dismiss any thought that held the potential to take away from her work. But there was one thought she just couldn't seem to shake. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how hard she worked, there was one thing which seemed to riddle her brain. Much less a thing and more so a who, she thought but still, she found herself entirely unable to rid herself of them. Them being a her, and her being Kara Danvers of course. She was really something, her unwavering optimism would have been an immediate deal breaker had it been anyone else, but on Kara, it was nothing but intriguing. She saw past the Luthor name, saw Lena for Lena and wanted nothing more, Kara truly believed in her. Once again, Lena found herself distracted from her work by a captivatingly dorky blonde in round tortoise-shell glasses. No, no, she would not let Kara distract her any longer, she really did need to get this work done before the day was over. 

In need of a short break, anything to enable her to stop thinking even for just a second, Lena stood from behind her desk and strolled over to the tray where she kept her refreshments. As she inhaled a deep sigh of relief, Lena poured herself a small glass of water and attempted to rid her mind of the incessant thoughts she was having. Just as she had convinced herself she was ready to work again and has replanted herself in the large black chair at her desk, Lena began to type, finally feeling like she could power through and finish her work load much earlier than expected. Her fingers meticulously tapped against keys in a way they hadn't all week when none other than Kara Danvers came bustling in though the pretentious grey doors to Lena's office followed by the scurrying of her assistant, offering apologies for Kara's sudden entrance as she did so. Lena immediately dismissed such apologies as she had tried to dismiss her intrusive thoughts just moments earlier, she beckoned Kara in, telling her assistant to ensure she would be shown in right away in the future. "Yes, of course Miss Luthor" her assistant assured, her words seeped in an obvious lack of trust in the blonde, but she complied and walked out of Lena's office making sure to close the doors as she went.  

"What can I do for you today, Kara?" Lena asked in a somewhat sultry manner, raising one dark eyebrow at the all too perky woman standing before her, she placed both her porcelain hands on her desk and pushed herself up before making her way around the crisp white desk. She was now standing directly in front of Kara, eyebrow still raised and waiting for an answer. "I uhh.." Kara stammered, nervous from Lena's domineering attitude, she felt her heart jump as the Luthor had began towards her. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, after everything that has happened recently, I think you need someone to check up on you once in a while" Kara finished with that all too familiar smile on her face. It was true, a lot had happened recently in terms of Lena's mother escaping jail and her being framed for helping, Lena wasn't in the best shape to say the least. It felt good to have someone just be there for her, it felt especially good however, that thats someone just happened to be Kara Danvers. 

"Well thank you," Lena replied with a genuine smile she didn't often wear, the kind that caused small dimples to form in the corner of her lips "I truly appreciate the gesture and I can only hope to return one of the same caliber in the near future. You have been so good to me Kara, most people wouldn't dare go near a Luthor yet you've stuck with me. How can I repay such kindness?"

Lena was beaming now, her eyes met Kara's own with such sincerity, how could Kara resist? 

"Well, that depends" she began "Are you free right now? I might just let you take me to dinner..." Kara returned Lena's smile with a hopefulness in her eye, of course Lena was not free, in fact she had a lot of work that needed to be completed. But when it came to Kara she felt herself unable to say no. "Yes, I'll have Jess clear my schedule for the rest of the evening"

"Perfect" Kara returned with glee "I know this amazing little Italian place, I've been dying to try their pizza!" 

 

At dinner, Lena and Kara laughed and chatted over the expensive pizza Lena had insisted Kara order, for what seemed like an eternity before Lena checked her watch and sighed disappointedly. "Oh my, we should probably get going." She exclaimed "Look, I can walk you back to your place if you want?" Lena offered with the same smile as before covering her face.

"Nonsense, you took me out to dinner Lena! I will not let you walk me too." Kara huffed, rejecting Lena's offer with a sense of offence taken.

"I took you to dinner to thank you Kara, you have been such a good friend, I would just like to return the favour." 

Kara contemplated Lena's offer once more before shaking her head, "No. What kind of friend would I be if I let you walk me home after buying me dinner? No, you know what, I will walk _you_ home actually. Yes, to thank you for dinner." 

"Oh no, Kara I could never say yes, I live so far away from your home I couldn't possibly ask that of you." Lena denied Kara's request, but the thought still riddled her mind, what if Kara did walk her home. She could so easily invite her up and they would talk some more, and she could tell Kara all the things she had wanted to tell her, do all the things she had wanted to do to her. No. She couldn't, her and Kara were friends, best friends, that was all.

"You aren't asking, I'm offering. No, not offering telling. I won't take no for an answer Miss Luthor, I am going to walk you home and you better enjoy every second." Kara insisted, to which Lena shrugged to say kara had won. 

 

"Almost here now." Lena laughed as she watched Kara struggle through the intensity that had been walking for twenty minutes from the Italian restaurant. Kara's eyes darted to Lena as she attempted to come of angry, which only made Lena giggle harder which in turn, broke Kara who burst into her own fit of giggles. Suddenly, out of no where, rain was unleashed from the dark clouds, Kara screamed when the cold water hit her skin which sent Lena into a full laughing fit. The pair began to run down the street towards Lena's in the pouring rain. They came to a halt outside Lena's apartment complex, Kara almost falling when Lena's dainty hand grasped her bicep in an attempt to slow her down. Lena's fingers lay rest for moments after Kara had already stopped, fascinated by the sheer size of Kara's upper arm. 

When she was able to breathe again, Lena announced "This is me, I would usually call my driver to take you home but it is torrential. What kind of person would I be to let you home like that, now? Come, we'll go up and you can get dry before you go, can't ave National City's best reporter falling ill, can we?"

"I guess not." Kara chuckled, allowing herself to be led into the foyer of the tall building by Lena.

Kara found herself being led by Lena, into an elevator which ran smoothly straight to the top in the building. When the doors opened, Kara was amazed, Lena had the penthouse suite, of course but it was truly astounding. Kara found herself in awe, and after she had managed to take it all in, she followed Lena into what must have been her 'living space'. In the middle of the open room sat a large white sofa, complimented by three black cushions which resided there, two in one corner and one solitary cushion in the other. 

Lena gestured for Kara to take a seat in the corner occupied by the solitary cushion and offered to get a towel and cocoa to warm her up. "Cocoa would be delightful right now Lena, thank you." She let out through a cheesy grin.

"My pleasure," Lena replied with the same burning optimism "How about I get a change of clothes for the both of us while I'm at it? I mean we are absolutely soaked and I think you'd look excellent in a pair of oversized sweats" Lena laughed light heartily, echoing their laughs in the rain. 

"Oh, I'd feel just awful. Taking your clothes Lena, I just couldn't"

"Oh, it would be no worry Kara. After everything you've done, it would be nothing in comparison. I'll throw your clothes in the dryer and we can exchange when they're suitable to wear again, how does that sound?"

"You are too kind Lena." Kara sighed, staring at the lavish brunette before her. 

Lena rushed upstairs to what was presumably her bedroom and came down in a pair of sweats with a matching pair in her hand, which she then gave to Kara. 

"Is this the same pair but a different colour?" Kara remarked, all too amused by her discovery. 

"It might just be" Lena teased, pretended to be offended by Kara's accusation. "You can run in that room and change quickly, then I'll put your clothes in to dry when you're ready. 

 

When Kara was dressed in the finest sweats she assumed money could buy, them being Lena's and all, her and Lena sat on the white sofa, in between the three black cushions. As the night grew later, the ladies grew even more tired. Kara lay her head against Lena's shoulder and Lena replied by returning her head atop of Kara's. Without even realising it, the girls had fallen asleep tangled amongst each other and it was already morning. 

\---------------------

It had been days since Lena had fallen asleep intertwined with her best friend, Kara's head resting against her shoulder and it had consumed her every thought since. Although she found herself able to get a substantial amount of work done, she still couldn't shake the image of dirty blonde locks laying across her chest in waves, nor could she shake the feeling of Kara's feel built body pressed up her like that, it held a sense of comfort which Lena was not used to. Nevertheless, she pushed through the vivid imagery her mind was conjuring and finished all her personal assignments with an hour to spare. Lena was free to leave, free to go home and relax for the rest of the evening, all her work was finished and she had no meeting scheduled until the end of the week.

Lena found herself walking, and walking, and walking along the cobbled paths of National City streets, which proved to be very distressing for the pair of louboutins she was sporting that day. Regardless of Lena's seemingly never ending walk, she never made it home. Instead; she found herself setting three faint taps on the large white door which seemed to separate her from her rambling thoughts. As the door swung open, Lena was greeted by Kara's signature grin, which was wider than usual, Lena thought. 

"Lena, hi! What are you doing here, on this side of town?" Kara beckoned her in, closing the door behind her, her voice laced with excited confusion.

"To be quite honest with you, I'm not entirely sure. I finished my work and was set to go home but found myself coming here instead." Lena realised how odd her actions seemed after saying them out loud "I'm sorry to keep barging in on you, gosh you must be getting sick of me by now." She chuckled, only somewhat joking. 

"Well, you're just in time! I was just putting on a film" Kara gestured to the modest tv which sat in the corner of the open space.

"Oh, no I don't mean to interrupt, I should be on my way." Lena replied, her words soaked in disappointment, but what could she expect, she thought, barging in Kara's home like that of course she would have plans and she wouldn't want to spend her evening with Lena.

"Don't you dare!" Kara exclaimed "Stay, I mean. You can watch it with me, it's my favourite. I've just ordered take out and I bet you haven't eaten today." 

Kara, as usual, was right to assume Lena hasn't eaten, a factor which probably allowed for Lena's early finish at work. Lena often forgot to eat, she was always so caught ups in work or false allegations that she rarely had time to stop, let alone eat.

"I mean, if you insist." Lena smirked, shrugging as if it weren't the best proposition she had been given all week.

Kara's sofa was significantly smaller then Lena's, which resulted in the pair having to sit closer together in order to both get a good view of the film, which neither of them minded at all. On any other night, Kara would have been completely invested in the repetitive rom-com which she had put on for them to watch; but tonight, her attention was captivated by something else. Someone else. She had almost completely blocked out the film, a film she had been so excited to watch for what must have been the 100th time, but Lena had caught her gaze and she was mesmerised. Somehow, Kara had never before noticed the way Lena's dark lipstick would always perfectly complement the deep emerald green of her eyes. And as much as she wanted to be immersed in the goings on of her favourite on screen couple; she could barely breathe in Lena's presence and was therefore unable to even turn her head to pay attention. 

Out of the corner of her eye; Lena noticed Kara staring at her and was intrigued to say the least. Kara Danvers was distracted from what Lena knew to be her favourite movie if her raving about it for the ten minutes it took her to put on were anything to go by. As far as she knew, Lena was the cause of Kara's distraction, and that alone was enough to send Lena's mind into a whirlwind, what was it about Kara that could make Lena question everything she knew in an instant? The woman who had been distracting Lena's thoughts for the past week was now, very much distracted by Lena.

With that thought, Lena shuffled closer to the blonde dork who intimidated her beyond belief, ever so slightly, so that Kara wouldn't notice her obvious longing to be closer. Lena was just wanting to sit with her best friend and watch a film, best friends sat this close, no ulterior motives Lena lied to herself. Their fingers brushed and Kara heard Lena's breath quicken as she sharply inhaled at the slightest touch. Now that, was not the reaction of a friend Kara thought. Lena turned to face the blonde occupying the sofa beside her, looking to her eye with what could only be described as a passionate longing, which Kara was quick to return. 

Their lingering stares were quickly cut short by a loud knock on the door. Food! Kara thought and her face lit up much like it had when she opened the door to be greeted by Lena. Bounding to the door, Kara fixed her blonde waves into a messy bun atop her head. She pulled the door open with a huff, how dare someone interrupt her favourite film, which she was definitely watching, the film and nothing else, no distractions whatsoever. That being said it _was_ food and she _was_ really hungry, so she guessed she should let the delivery guy off. 

"You're.. uh.. Not a delivery guy?" She said as she stared her horrified sister down in the entryway to her apartment. 

"No, uh, no I'm not." Alex chuckled as she caught a glimpse of a head appearing from Kara's sofa. "So, uh who's that you've got round then? Please tell me it's not Mon-El, ugh you're not with him again are you? Kara, that guy is a grade A dick." Alex was truly flustered at the thought of her sister and Mon-El, who had never deserved her, something Alex had repeatedly tried to tell her while they were dating.

"No, Mon-El is not here, and I'm not speaking to him which you know!" Kara was utterly offended by her sister's accusations. Disgusted by the mere thought that she could have been with Mon-El, she despised him after she had realised the way he treated her. Yes, she had been with him in the past but she would never so much as consider it again. "If you must know, it's Lena, she got of work early and we've been hanging out."

"Lena!" Alex practically yelled, appalled "As in Lena Luthor?"

"Yes, as in Lena Luthor, she's really been there for me recently and it's nice to hang out with a girl who isn't my sister for a change, thank you." Kara shrugged, dismissing Alex's dissapointign glare with a raise of her eyebrows.

"When you say hanging out, do you mean like hanging out or like _hanging out_?" Alex questions, a suggestive tone to her words.

"I don't even know what that means! God Alex, we are friends, can I not have those now?" Kara squealed angrily.

"Yes, just not friends who are Luthors!" Alex said flatly, as if it were a common opinion.

"Whatever, of course you'd say that." Kara was now aggravated by her sisters comments and so attempted to change the subject away for the Luthor's. "Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Right, yeah. I just wanted to remind you, tomorrow night, dinner with Maggie you said you'd be there so I was just making sure we were still on for that" Alex knew that Kara wasn't fond of Maggie but she wanted to intervene and have them get on before things got serious, no matter what, she still seemed to seek Kara's approval. Was it too much to ask that her sister and girlfriend got along?

"Yes, we are still on, I've written it in my calendar and everything! Looking forward to it." Kara forced a smile, she definitely was not looking forward to it but in her time on Earth, she had become a very convincing liar.

"Okay, good, I'm glad. Uh, anyways, I've got to head out Maggie is waiting for me, it's.. uh.. date night. So, I better get going but I will see you tomorrow evening!" Alex rambled on but Kara had barely listened, she was once again, too distracted by the thought of Lena Luthor, powerful business woman sat on her sofa, presumably waiting for her to return. 

"Right, I shall text you then. And I shall see you tomorrow, with Maggie!" Kara smiled, hunching her shoulders with false glee at mention of Maggie's name.

"Well, have fun with Lena." Alex winked as she backed out of Kara's apartment, the two exchanged 'I love you's ' as Kara closed the door.

Kara made an effort to hurry back to the sofa in an attempt to reunite with Lena who was now stood beside the sofa. Kara wore confusion on her face, which resembled that of a lost puppy, Lena thought. 

"I'm ever so sorry, Kara," Lena sighed, looking down at her feet, obviously hurt "Something has come up, they say I'm needed at work. I shan't bore you with specifics but I'm afraid I've got to rush off."

Kara's upbeat mood dropped as did her shoulders "Oh okay, I understand." And with her words, Kara found her face drop too "Can I see you tomorrow, perhaps?" She asked, with sincere hope in her voice.

"I can only hope, dear." Lena whispered softly "But for now, I'd like to thank you for such a wonderful evening, I hope we can soon finish this film without interruption, yes?" 

"Yes, I'd like that." Kara smiled, and with that Lena planted a soft kiss onto Kara's equally soft cheek and began out of the apartment. Surely, that wasn't platonic, Kara screamed to herself, she was now in a state of wild confusion. Alex thought her and Lena were doing more than just hanging out, what if Lena had thought it too! Friends, she thought, that is all Lena would ever allow them to be, but was it all that Kara wanted?

\------------------

That night, all Lena could think about was the stare they had shared, such intensity in their eyes, longing that's what it was, shared longing. Once again, Kara ruled her thoughts as she had for weeks now. Her smile, her hair, her eyes staring at lena only seemed to seal the deal further. could it be, Lena thought to herself, that she was beginning to see something else in her best friend? Something she hadn't seen before? No, of course not. she couldn't, she couldn't possibly falling for her best friend, but then again, she was in every way possible. Lena was falling for Kara and had no idea what to about it, scenarios ran rampant in her brain, things that could never happen. Stolen glances, slight touches in crowded rooms, secret kisses behind closed doors, No. She had to stop thinking of such absurd things, Kara was her only pend and she was not to ruin that with such impossible things.

Lena didn't know it, but she wasn't alone. The youngest Luthor's feelings were very much reciprocated by Kara, who had also tried to ignore them, she had no intention of acting on them whatsoever. Neither of them could have possibly known how the other felt, but at that point, neither of them would have cared. Each was far too invested in ignoring their own feelings to even pay attention to how the other felt. Far too invested in their own infatuations to even notice. 

Lena wanted nothing more then to tell Kara exactly how she felt, but she couldn't for she believed the blonde could never feel the same. After all, who would fall for a Luthor?


End file.
